love at its finest
by Star.Splattered.Sky
Summary: Sakura is the type of girl who proposes to her boyfriend, orders a green limo for their wedding, and fears their baby will be a drifter. Sasuke is the type of guy who loves her for it.


AN: I feel like this could be insensitive. But you seriously shouldn't be taking drugs while pregnant. Also, Ko, Nirvana, and Fleetwood Mac are both wonderful artist(s). Although they don't really relate to each other.

Fun fact! I wrote this for Sasusaku month. Last year. I'm pro, aren't I? The category was special occasions, and the prompt was innocence, oddly enough. I kinda wanted Sakura to portray this weird kind of innocence but there's a little too much drug references. Either way, it relates to it, albeit obscurely.

.

;love at its finest

.

"Sasuke-kun, aren't the fireworks beautiful?"

It really was a beautiful night out, and sweethearts Sasuke and Sakura-or Sasusaku, a jealous Ino had muttered-were out celebrating the cherry blossom festival. It was Sasuke's favourite festival, perhaps due to his lovers name (because you love me! Sakura gushed). Everything was perfect, from the food to the fireworks to the flowers in her hair. The perfect night. The perfect couple. The perfect opportunity for Sakura.

"Aa."

"Sasuke-kun, I've loved you for a long time. I fell in love with you when we were four and you gave me your dango-well, okay, after hating you for hating dango-but my love has only grown over the years. You've always been there for me, and-"

"Sakura."

"-I want to be there for you too. Despite the cold-hearted, evil, unenthusiastic bastard with a stick up his ass-"

"Sakura, what are you doing?"

"-let me finish! Where was I? Oh! People see you as an emotionless asshole, but I know you're a loving and caring asshole that has a lot of passion, which you have absolutely no trouble expressing to me, which I fully appreciate-"

"Hn." Sasuke smirked.

"-I, you're welcome Sasuke-kun. And, thank you. And I love you. And will you marry me?"

Sakura looked up at him through her eyelashes, cheeks glowing red.

"...have you been drinking?"

"No! I have a ring and everything-somewhere in here-aha! See!" Sakura fished around her bag before pulling the piece of jewelry out triumphantly.

"You bought me a woman's ring?"

Sasuke stared, deadpanned but amused at Sakura's increasingly flustered expression.

"Well, I _knew _you weren't going to wear a ring anyways, so-"

"You bought yourself a ring?"

"-no! Well, yes, but-it was from, like, Claires. So."

"So I have to get you one?"

"...is that a yes?"

"No."

"Wait! What? You can't say _no _Sasuke-kun. You love me!"

Sakura gaped at him, scandalized.

"It's not a no. I'm simply counter proposing."

"Counter...proposing? Sasuke-kun, I'm pretty sure that doesn't exist."

"Is that a yes or a no?"

.

;love at its finest

.

"I can't believe it! We're married, Sasuke-kun!"

The newlyweds scrambled into the back of the green limo (Green? Sakura, I told you to stop accepting weed from that Sai kid, I know it's expensive but that doesn't mean you can just take it because it's free, You don't even smoke, I know there's other ways to take marijuana other than smoking, You're strange enough on your own, Yeah, I love you too), Sakura giggling and Sasuke smirking. After a lip lock that left both of them particularly breathless, Sakura sighed and threw herself against the back of the seat.

"I know. I was there."

Sasuke's head was down but smile visible even in the soft moonlight coming through the tinted windows.

"Were you? I almost didn't notice."

Sakura breathed, voice airy and slightly dazed.

"I was a little distracted."

"By what?"

"By the Nirvana blaring through the speakers."

"I _told _you I'd find a first dance song we both liked."

Sasuke rolled his eyes at the way Sakura shot up eagerly, like it was Christmas morning.

"Actually, something else was distracting me."

"And what was that?"

"There's was this beautiful girl sitting next to me. Couldn't keep my eyes off of her."

Sakura grinned slyly.

"I'm jealous."

Sasuke shrugged non-nonchalantly.

"You should be. She looked perfectly...virginal in her dress. But she'll be anything but once I get it off of her."

A moment of silence passed, before Sakura snorted and started full out guffawing. Sasuke smirked at her giggles, and waited for her to calm down.

"I'm sorry Sasuke-kun! I didn't mean to laugh! It was just so creepy, I feel like it should have been coming out of your old professor Orochimaru's mouth."

The two shuttered at the reminder of the creep that was Orochimaru.

"Yeah. It wasn't my best work."

"I love you for trying."

Sakura leaned her head against his shoulder. Sasuke leaned back.

"Mm. I love you too."

.

;love at its finest

.

"Sasuke-kun?"

Sakura really thought the married life would be different from the single life. Then she got married, and she realized her friends were right when they'd tease her and Sasuke for being an old married couple, because things were exactly the same. Seriously. The sex was just as good!

"Hn."

They sat at the kitchen table, sun streaming through the roman blinds on the Sunday afternoon (sunny on a Sunday! Sakura had sang as she waited for Sasuke to finish making breakfast. Because she was that fly, with her husband making her breakfast on sunny Sundays). And Sakura was...bored. Sasuke was working on meaningless paperwork (otherwise he'd be holed up in that gaudy little study of his), while Sakura got tired of counting the ceiling tiles.

"If we have a girl, can we name her Rhiannon?"

Sasuke took off his glasses, making a face at her.

"Why would we name our daughter Rihanna? You don't even like Rihanna."

"That's because she's all Ino listens to. And it's not Rihanna. It's _Rhiannon._"

"Let me see. No. Where did you even get that name?"

"It's a Fleetwood Mac song! I love Fleetwood Mac! They're timeless and wonderful. You know, I would listen to Go Your own Way every time I wanted to break up with you. Which was actually quite often. Actually, I think I might go listen to it after this."

"That's a convincing argument. But no."

"Sarcasm isn't very becoming of you. But I really want to name her Rhiannon. It's all exotic and shit, but kinda homey too."

"Exotic and shit? You'd make a fantastic lawyer."

"Please Sasuke! Pretty please with a thousand cherry tomatoes on top!"

"Why are you so adamant on naming this non-existent daughter? We'll talk about it when, I don't know, when we're actually having a child?"

"Huh. Yeah. About that."

"..."

"I'm pregnant!"

"..."

"Yay..."

"..."

"And if it's a girl, we're naming her Rhiannon!"

"No."

.

;love at its finest

.

"I'm scared."

"Aa."

"I'm really scared. Sasuke-kun. I'm so scared."

"You'll be fine."

"Oh! Oh, Sasuke-kun, please don't leave me."

"I wouldn't dream of it."

"What if something happens to the baby?"

"The baby will be fine."

"How do you know? Oh my god, what if it's addicted to pot?"

"Why would the baby be addicted to pot. Sakura...you weren't smoking. You wouldn't."

"Of course not! I don't even smoke, Sasuke-kun. But I listened to a lot of Ko, and the baby could have heard and picked up the habit-"

"Sakura, the baby can't get addicted to pot because you listened to Ko."

"How do you know? You've never been addicted to marijuana! Or given birth!"

"Sakura, I think you need to calm down. We're almost at the hospital."

"I-Oh! Sasuke, the baby is going to be a drifter. The baby is going to be a drifter and it's all my fault!"

"Sakura. You will be a great mother. Even if, and this isn't going to happen, but if the baby is addicted to smoking marijuana, you'll be there for it. And you'll help them recover. Also, I've never seen a baby drifter. Because they don't exist."

"...promise, Sasuke-kun?"

"Promise. Look, the hospital is right there."

"You know there's a lot more ways to ingest marijuana other than smoking?"

"Sakura."

"I'm sorry. I'm scared."

"I know. I love you."

"I love you too, Sasuke-kun."

.

;love at its finest

.

AN2: PRETTY PLEASE REVIEW! I MIGHT ACTUALLY POST MY OTHER ONES. MAYBE. DEPENDS.


End file.
